


Bumbling Bees

by ReaperZ



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, mff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperZ/pseuds/ReaperZ
Summary: Blake and Yang are assigned a mentor while at Beacon. Flirting, hijinks and mayhem ensues as they find themselves in an escalating war of raunchiness until one side surrenders.





	Bumbling Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This fic begins with a question from a friend asking for kink scenarios about a fanfic he's commissioning and ends with me writing one of my own. The first chapter is short, just a warm-up after years of not writing a proper fic. Here goes nothing.

"Where is that bastard?" Yang cried in frustration as she punched her fist straight into another tree trunk, shattering it into hundreds of tiny splinters as the rest of the tree collapsed to the ground. All she got for a trouble was another explosion nearby as their mentor's arrow blew past her, cratering the ground where it impacted and leaving a breeze on Yang's side as it whizzed past her.

  
"Miss Xiao Long, I would strongly advise you not advertise your position like that. You and your partner are supposed to be learning how to track and spy on a target, after all." Her mentor's smug voice rang through their comms. The blonde whipped her head around to see the direction the arrow had come from, but he was too far away to even leave a silhouette.

  
Now she could understand why the other Hunters gave her and Blake sheepish, apologetic looks. The pair had heard their mentor's presence at Beacon was somewhat of a controversial and sensitive topic, but to think the man was so utterly sadistic-  
"Yang, I found him." Blake's voice came through the earpiece, the faunus communicating over a private channel. "He's behind a rock outcropping, on top of the cliff."

  
Yang smirked, glad things were finally going their way. Their mentor had been taunting them all morning, sending arrows their way and then disappearing into the forest. Their first lesson, he had told them, would be to figure out what their lesson was, and that involved tracking him down in the forest and tagging him.

  
On the other side of the valley, Blake was patiently perched in a tree. She'd spotted him, and Yang was on her way. They would pounce from both directions, and the archer wouldn't be able to able aim both ways and retreat. They had practiced a dozen times, and both young women were confident they'd be able to cut off their mentor's retreat and tag him once they got the opening.

  
"In position."

"Now!" Blake whispered, not wanting to telegraph their attack by shouting too loudly. Both huntresses charged from their respective locations. The faunus launched Gambol Shroud at the older man. With the rock behind him and only two other directions to dodge her attack in, Yang would be able to close the distance and - what? 

The archer took one step to his side, and loosed an arrow that threw Gambol Shroud off its course. A yelp from both girls rang out as they found themselves suddenly dangling upside down from a tree.

"Good plan, girls." The man laughed, walking up to both of them. He kicked aside the pile of leaves to reveal the crossbows he'd hidden under them, loaded with bolts secured to ropes. "That's the problem with good plans - they're predictable." The hunter moved around the clearing revealing the location of each hidden crossbow and several other tripwires he'd set up. It was clear that it didn't matter how they'd attacked him, they'd have been picked off by one trap or another.

"So that's our lesson?" Yang protested. "Don't be predictable? I thought we were hear to learn how to track a target, infiltrate places, spy stuff!" Her frustration was clear, and the hunter knew if she wasn't currently upside down her language would be a lot less polite.

  
"No, your first lesson is to know when to do nothing." Jet shrugged. "I'm a more experienced Hunter, and an expert marksman as I've demonstrated throughout this morning. More importantly, neither of you knows what my semblance does. If you are clearly outclassed by your opponent, sometimes the best move is to stay still. Retreat, if you have to. There will always be another chance to capture your quarry, but all they need is one chance to kill you. I shot at you twelve times, and Blake eight. Twenty times I could have killed one of you. That's just the shots I chose to take."

Jet carefully cut the rope so each girl would land on her feet. He offered each of them a drink of water. Yang wasn't too proud to admit she was thirsty, and accepted the bottle. Blake was silent as she pondered his words.

"Your semblance is clairvoyance." The black-haired girl stated simply, after taking a sip of water. There was a smug grin on her lips as Jet smiled, confirming her suspicions. "You can see the aura of anyone you come into contact with - that's why you were able to constantly fire at us through impossible sight lines. You knew where we were the entire time."

"Very well done, Miss Belladonna. You didn't completely lose your head." Jet was sincere in his compliment, shouldering his bow as he led the way back to the school. "Keeping a cool head is an important trait in our line of work. All the things you're learning at Beacon - they're in extremely sanitized conditions. The real world is usually a lot dirtier and messier."

He loaded all of his gear onto the jeep, and motioned for the girls to hop in the back. "Your second lesson: information is power. Figuring out my semblance would have told you there was no way to get near me without me knowing. You'd have adapted or tapped out. Your wits are the most important survival tool you'll have, and the one thing Beacon can't teach you. Come on."

The ride back was quiet, the girls tired from running around dodging Jet's arrows all morning, and training in the forest for a week before that. When Ozpin said their mentor would be teaching them how to track a target and infiltrate an area of operation, they didn't think they'd start off with a week in the jungle.

\---

They returned to their campsite, their initial assessment over. Yang wasn't quite sure if she could take another week of being taunted like this. To her surprise, however, their mentor's attitude shifted the moment they were back at camp.

"Rest up," he told them, picking up a shovel and digging through a mud pile he'd been tending to earlier when they arrived. The girls were curious about it, but were only told they'd see what it was for at lunch. It took only a minute before he uncovered a giant ball of dough. "Lunch." He stated with a boyish grin, cracking the hardened dough.

The muddy, hardened bread was discarded, revealing a roast chicken underneath. "Mud oven." Jet pointed at the pile of earth he dug up. "The sun can heat the ground up enough to slow roast a chicken. Useful information if you want to cook without starting a fire. Bury your food in the morning, and returning at midday or evening to a cooked meal."

  
Yang eyed the meat suspiciously, not sure if it was sanitary. "The dough was meant to protect it from the mud. It's safe to eat." Jet laughed at her expression, reassuring her by taking a bite from a piece he ripped off.

The roast chicken was plenty filling, with cup noodles serving as their main staple of the meal. Not exactly a balanced meal, but they were out in the wilderness. It was only while they were eating that both girls got a good look at their mentor.  
_He's kind of cute._ Yang thought to herself, noting his black hair and piercing green eyes. Jet looked young enough to be an older brother to the pair of them, yet those eyes seemed to hint at having seen more than several lifetimes' worth of experiences.

"So, why are you our only mentor? JNPR has a team to shadow." Yang asked, between mouthfuls of chicken.

"I no longer have a team. Occupational hazard." Blake couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness and anger beneath the professional tone Jet had tried to mask his answer with.

"I'm sorry," the cat faunus began, to say, but Jet held up a hand to silence her.

"It's alright. It'd be weird if you didn't ask. I'm sure you've heard rumors anyway. How I'm only here as a favor for Ozpin, or that I have a few screws loose. Hunters can be pretty superstitious and imaginative when it comes to things like this. So, Ozpin got Qrow to take Ruby and Weiss, and I have you two."

Jet shrugged as he handed them some photos. "I suppose it's fair enough to actually answer your question."

The photos depicted members of the White Fang, Adam Taurus among them. Jet observed Blake's expression closely, having been briefed on her history with the man by Ozpin.  _Still playing his games, I see._  "Huntsmen like me aren't called up to fight Grimm. Our targets wear more familiar faces." He began. "Ozpin seems to think your team could use some help in that regard - learning how to outsmart enemies who can actually think, and who know the same tactics you do. Those are skills people like Qrow and I are suited to teaching."

  
He stood up, picking his bow up again. "That said, we can't forget the basics either. There's a large, Alpha-class Beowolf in the area. We're going to track it down and kill it."

  
The next few hours was slow, Jet taking his time to actually be a mentor, rather than use them as target practice. The girls knew how to track Grimm fairly well, but Jet had tricks and years of experience on them, and while their classes focused on just finding and killing Grimm, their mentor had very different ideas.

"Let me repeat myself, the real world isn't sanitized like your classroom." Jet set another trap down, once they'd narrowed down the Beowolf's location. "Finding a Grimm and killing it aren't the only things you need to care about." He started drawing shapes in the dirt to emphasize his point.

"Let's say this is a village, and right inside our beast's hunting grounds. You can go right in and kill it, but if things go wrong, you're going to end up costing people their homes if not their lives. I did my homework on you girls, including an incident regarding a forest fire." He smiled a little, showing he was amused by the mayhem of said mishap rather than admonishing them. "That's a funny story to tell while you're in school, in hindsight. It's not as fun when you're burning down people's livelihoods. So, if you're going to engage a Grimm, make sure you kill it and make sure you minimise collateral damage. Hence, the traps."

Jet stood up, dusting himself off as he leaned back against a tree. He gestured with his head in the direction of the Beowolf.

"This is the absolute last line the Beowolf can reach. If it passes this line, our imaginary villagers are going to have to hold funerals tonight. I've shown you around the terrain, I've set the traps as failsafes, go ahead and make use of what you've learned."

\---

All in all, the hunt went pretty smoothly. Yang felled a few trees in the process of cutting off the Beowolf's movements, but it didn't take long before it was ensnared and slain, all without intervention from their mentor. As the girls recovered from their fight, Jet appeared, clapping his hands to congratulate them.

"Very well done."

"Do we get a reward?" Yang asked, batting her eyelashes at their mentor. Blake rolled her eyes, though she managed a smile all the same at having her efforts recognized and affirmed.

Jet managed a laugh. "Aren't you precious, Miss Xiao Long? It's barely been a day and you're already asking for treats?" _Was he flirting with them?_

\---

  
That night, Yang turned in early, leaving Blake to take the first watch. Since they were still within bounds of Beacon's campus, sentry duty was mostly for show and practice. Grimm were more likely to be heard before they were seen, and so the faunus reclined against a log and read a book by the fire. A book she rarely had the chance to read with three other girls in the room, one of them being their particularly curious and nosey leader.

"That's a rather raunchy book." The suddenness of the statement and how close it was behind her ear caused Blake to jump. Jet was leaning over her, his hair tousled from sleeping but otherwise dressed to take over as sentry. The faunus blushed, embarrassed at both being caught reading a smutty novel and letting the hunter sneak up on her. How is he so quiet even with my hearing? 

"Your secret's safe with me," Jet teased, bringing a finger to his lips as he sat down on the log, yawning a little. "Though the writer is very obviously just writing the kink scenarios based on pop culture knowledge. If you want a story by someone who knows their stuff, you should check out Stjepan Sejic."

The comment threw Blake for a loop, and her blush disappeared as she raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jet shrugged as he stretched his arms up and yawned again. "Just making a recommendation. Surely you don't think only young women like yourself are the only readers of erotica? I could lend you some proper reading material, just make sure Goodwitch doesn't catch you with them."

"That's- I didn't- I was-" Blake protested weakly.

"I'm not your teacher. Just a senior in the field." Jet shrugged again. "Erotica isn't as bad as some of the porn my teammates used to keep in our room. I'm not that much older but don't assume your generation are the ones who invented sex. Now, try and have a good sleep, Miss Belladonna, and be more careful where you read that book." Jet chuckled as Blake practically teleported into her tent.


End file.
